Daddy Dearest
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Some Demon, nobody really knows the name of it, somehow kidnaps the archangels. What they didn't count on was their kids doing anything to get them back. Nobody gets in between a nephilim child and their parent, nobody.


**So I've been listening to Make a Man out of You from Mulan and this got stuck in my head!**

* * *

It had sounded routine, well as routine as things can sound when your job is the same as Sam and Dean Winchesters. Go in, Kill the demon, bag and tag, then get out. However, what they were not prepared for was the blue eyed teenager standing guard, currently unconscious over Sam's shoulder, outside the entrance of the factory said demons they had been hunting were staying.

The kid was most likely not a demon, going by the silver pitchfork he had been using as a weapon when the hunters had tried to get in the building. While the entire weaponry choice was completely un-coincidental and what he was thinking was probably the most insane thing in the universe, Dean had learned from his long life in this career that one does not rule out the unthinkable until proven so. The kid had put up a good fight, surprising to the two Winchesters. Kid was like an energizer bunny with weapons on steroids.

Sam had snuck up behind him when the blonde had been focused on Dean delivering a blow to the back of the head knocking him out.

As they walked their way cautiously further into the factory, the sounds of screaming, slicing, and harsh whispering was heard. Twin heads spun around at them, bow poised and sword at the ready, again going by the way the weapons had silver in them it was unlikely they were of demon ancestry. One was crouched in front of the other, the perfect pair. Dean nodded at Sam to disappear into the shadows with the kid over his shoulder, he could easily take out these two. Sam nodded although reluctantly but went anyway. The two growled at him, Dean leveled a gun at them but wasn't so sure he'd actually use it. He just didn't feel well with the fact that he had killed two kids.

"Get lost!"

The twin with the bow shouted at him as his brother snarled. An arrow flew past his head, the wind of it smacking against his cheek. Arrow boy snapped something at his copy and the other nodded. He turned around and ducked under the other twins legs, knocking on the steel plated door behind them. More screaming was heard from with in, along with a few shouts. Before Dean could level his gun on one of them there was another arrow shooting past his head.

"I won't miss next time"

Dean felt kind of embarrassed that he was being delayed by two teens, but he was never one to give up. He fired at the arrow and sword boys, they flipped over with some ninja movie type of moves, until arrow boy had Sam pinned, literally, to the wall and Dean found himself under the tip of the others sword. The look in his eyes was something Dean Winchester could relate with, he himself had that same look. The unnaturally green eyes were scared, so so scared, and angry, so so angry.

"Dan let him go, they can help"

He hadn't even heard the door behind the boys open, but there stood a black haired teen. Dan poked him once in the neck with the tip of his blade as if to say 'try anything funny...' before backing off. He walked away back to his twin as they both pulled the arrows out of the wall, not seeming to care when chunks of concrete came off too. The blue eyed blonde had woken back up, punched Sam in the face hard enough to leave a small amount of blood and a black eye, after he wiggled free and calmly walked past the other three into the dark small room. Dean picked himself up off the floor under the glare of the three kids. Kind of unnerving, he'd admit.

"_What _can we help you with exactly?"

"Finding our parents, Jack go get more Holy Water, Dan go inside and get him to talk."

The black haired kid was obviously the leader of the pack, as the others did what he told them to with little backtalk. Black haired kid held his hand out to both Winchesters.

"I'm Austin, come with me, your going to help us"

"And what if we don't"

"We'll kill you"

* * *

Inside the little somewhat colder small room was another kid they didn't know the name of, Dan along with Jack, and the blonde blue eyed pitchfork ninja. In the center of the room chained to a chair, within a sigil, was a demon. A higher class of demon if one was going by the way they were dressed.

Dean became well aware right then and there that they had just gotten invited to a torturing circle. The last, giving a alarming resemblance to one Raphael, kid was talking to the demon in sharp tones. When the thing refused to say something he took an angel blade and stabbed in straight through the things leg as if he was slicing a butter stick.

"What exactly is going on here Austin?"

"I told you, they took our parents and we want them back"

"But.. but torture isn't the only way"

Leave it to Sam to be the diplomatic one here. Austin glared at Sam giving the expression 'if looks could kill' literal meaning. Sam back down.

"And you, Sam and Dean Winchester, are going to help us find them"

That, right then and there, is how they had come to be in this mess.

* * *

After hours of waiting they had finally gotten the demon to talk. It had told them the location of the parents, the number of guards, and the location within the location. It was pretty much a one way shot from there. Dean had gotten them about 3/4s of the way there until he had finally decided they needed to stop. Baby was out of gas, he was hungry, and the car was starting to stick full of sweaty kids.

They checked into a motel for only a couple hours, rest was a good thing every now and then and those kids looked like they could use some of it. But Sam was the only one to actually crash as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack and Dan shared the table, using it as a chair instead of the actual chairs. The blonde, Adam, was sharpening the points of his pitchfork in the corner opposite the table. Isaiah, the one with the 'too good to be true' resemblance to Raphael, was leaning against Sam's bed, on the floor, with his chin on his chest. Austin was quietly cleaning his knives.

"guys get some sleep, we'll leave in a couple hours"

"We aren't sleeping until we get our parents back, you should consider yourself lucky that we are allowing you a break"

Jack elbowed his twin once and Dan looked at him for a moment before looking back down at the sword in his lap. Austin, having momentarily forgetting his knives gave the two a sad look.

"We all want out parents back."

They had only given Dean a couple hours, two on the dot actually, before they were forced back up and to the road. The plan was to get Isaiah's dad up first, he could get the others up and into health. They rode in silence to some cheap run down hotel. Upon parking, demons were immediately on them, but that didn't stop anyone. Merely slowed them down.

Jack and Dan were dancing around the hordes upon hordes of demons, rotating around each other. Adam was plowing closer to the building swinging his pitchfork with the skill of a ninja with a bow staff. Austin was cutting demon head off here, maiming one there. Isaiah was running through them with two bloody daggers clutched in hand. Sam and Dean were left somewhat shocked as the path to the entrance of the hotel was soon cleared. Dan got to his knees as Jack jumped over his head, mid-flip, shot an arrow into the forehead of the guarding demon with dead accuracy.

As the last fell to the ground, the small group of teenagers plus two Winchesters ran to the open door. Isaiah jabbing his dagger into the head of one of the demons who had started screaming about their arrival. Sam, ever the thoughtful one, stopped them mid-entry.

"Wait! What if they are waiting for us and its all a trap!"

Adam spun around so fast neither hunter had time to react as the teen shoved Sam up against the wall.

"I want my dad. You either help or get out of the fucking way"

He release his grip on Sam's collar and ignored the nods of agreement from the others. Marching through the door like a blazing army of seven men, Sam and Dean Winchester were greeted with a sight they never guessed they'd see.

Up, strung to the wall with chains and hooks were Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael. All four seemed unconscious, hopefully not dead. A door down the hall slammed open and shouting could be heard. More demons were coming. each teen ran to a respective archangel.

Jack and Dan stopped short at the form of Gabriel strung to the wall, limply hanging there. Blood dripping from his once golden wings. He gave no acknowledgement of their arrival. Dean swore he heard a croak of 'daddy..' come from one of them. The two immediately went about cutting through the chains and ropes holding the trickster turned archangel up there.

Austin skidded to a halt in front of Michael. His once bleach white wings now covered in a red brown hue. Austin looked up at him with watery blue eyes before stifling what could have passed as a sob, cutting his way through the chains.

Adam, the poor kid, couldn't hold back the sob as he immediately got to sawing away at the chains. Repeating in a whispered choked up tone 'I got you dad, I got you'.

Isaiah, he spared a look at the entering demons, before sparing all formalities and diving at the archangel. Laying a hand on top of his chest, Sam and Dean watched through fighting off the demons the best they could, as Isaiah muttered something in the language the group minus the Winchesters seemed to know.

Raphael's eyes flew open, the chains around his wings and body melting. Eyes burning bright as he was freed from his confinements and Isaiah fell to the floor hard.

A bright light filled the room.

The others were freed, healed. In a flap of mighty wings the demons surrounding them were disintegrated. Jack and Dan's small cheering is what broke the forth wall. The archangel's eyes slowly but surely faded back to regular color as their wings disappeared into a different plane once more. They gave Sam and Dean strange looks before turning to each child.

Raphael was kneeling in front of Isaiah, examining his hands in concern. Michael eased Austin up and into a warm embrace, as Lucifer did with Adam. Gabriel smirked warmly at the twins before touching a finger to each forehead and catching them as they toppled forward. Michael and Lucifer disappeared with a grateful look, Austin and Adam still wrapped in their arms. Raphael scooped Isaiah up into his arms as he snapped out as well, a nod in the Winchesters direction. Gabriel stayed behind, if only for a couple of moments.

"Thank you, for helping my babies and their cousins"

And the he was gone.

But come on, _Gabriel _of all people had said 'Thank You'. Plus a week of no hunts whatsoever was a nice bonus.

* * *

**Its kind of.. Blaaaaa,, to me.. but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
